


Meanwhile....

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: As a response to the Ron/Lily Luna ficlet I wrote yesterday,Surprise Party,mywitchsuggested that perhaps Hermione was too preoccupied to notice what her husband and niece were getting up to. This absolutely stands alone (if the underage incest of the original isn't to your liking). :D





	Meanwhile....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> As a response to the Ron/Lily Luna ficlet I wrote yesterday, [Surprise Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273018), **mywitch** suggested that perhaps Hermione was too preoccupied to notice what her husband and niece were getting up to. This absolutely stands alone (if the underage incest of the original isn't to your liking). :D

Hermione held on tight to the far side of her desk, moaning softly with each toe-curling thrust.

The last time Ron had been in her office, he'd asked why her desk was so neat and tidy after a lifetime of well-organized chaos.

"My supervisor is fastidious," she'd replied, not meeting his eye as she'd gathered her things. She'd got tired of repairing her quills, cleaning spilled ink, and Summoning parchment that had flown halfway across the room when said supervisor pushed them off her desk before spreading her out over it.

"Unspeakables are so _mysterious_ ," he'd grumbled. "Still don't know why I'm not allowed to know who my wife's boss is."

"I'm sorry," she'd said, almost meaning it.

An alarm sounded—Hermione had set it so she'd remember to leave work in time for Lily Luna's birthday party—but her boss was having none of it.

He silenced it with his own wand. "Husband waiting?" he asked, punctuating the question with a deep thrust.

Hermione shook her head. "Niece... birthday... unnggh," she grunted as he fucked her.

"She won't mind if you're late."

No, she probably wouldn't. With all her cousins and other aunts and uncles there, who would be surprised if Aunt Hermione arrived late after putting in a long, hard day at the office?

So long. So _hard_.

"Fuck," he gritted out, fingers digging into Hermione's hips, before he stilled, his cock throbbing inside her as he came.

She made to let go of the desk but he tutted and reached between her legs, the tip of his middle finger finding her clit. She was already so close that his expert touch sent her over the edge in moments, her muscles clamping down on his cock, half-hard inside her. 

She lay across the desk, panting, when he stepped away, though he pulled her robes back down to cover her bare bottom.

Straightening up, she turned and was immediately enveloped in his arms, a fierce kiss taking her breath away.

"I hate that you go home to him every night," he said softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Hermione hated the pained look in his eyes. "Soon," she said, cradling his face in her hands and giving him a tender kiss. "I promise, Severus."


End file.
